


Winter Feelings

by AnaMachado



Category: Choices: Home for the Holidays, Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: M/M, Multi, Short, less than 100 words, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Nick's need to be real with himself.





	Winter Feelings

When you went back to Winter Heaven you wanted to convince yourself that it was only to apologize and ask for a new chance. But when you put your feet down the party you knew you missed all this, missed the cozy feelings they give you. And while getting a drink, and passing for Scarlett and Holly on dance floor, you see a certain blonde getting close while teasingly smiling at you, and you just know you had more than one motive to be back.


End file.
